


Pikachu's Revenge

by ninjaclan420



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Depression, Humor, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Violence, alcohol consumption, gay thoughts, mentions of gore, this story is shit, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaclan420/pseuds/ninjaclan420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood fanfiction gets a long awaited sequel.  Ash is alone and down on his luck. A fateful reunion with his old friend Brock gives him new life and sets off for revenge against his former companion Pikachu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Story: Scary Stories #1 - Srue to Scare Your Pokemon
> 
> Friends are Betrade
> 
> One day Ash, Brock, Mist was lost in a forist. And Pikachu stared acting weird. Pikachu stared trieing to kill all of Ash’s Pokemon. Then Pikachu stared grow fangs. Then it ate Brocks head off.
> 
> Then Pikachu stared to invale in to a Raichu. Raichu stared to grow horn on his head. Then Raichu did a Thunder Shock and brunt Misty’s legs and arms off. Ash was all alone. Raichu stared to do a Thurde Waze. Then Ash said lets get the to the Pokemon Ceter. So Ash and Raichu carde Brock and Misty to the Pokemon Center. And they did operion on Brock and Misty.
> 
> Then Raichu went back to Pikachu. Brock and Misty were ok. Pikachu said sorry to Brock and Misty. Then they went on there way. But who nows Pikachu might get Ash someday.
> 
> *Please note this has been typed exactly as it was written in 1998. Spelling errors intended.

Ash Ketchum, still 10 years old, awakened with a jolt in the night. 16 years had passed and yet the memories of that day remained as clear as ever. A constant reminder. A itching thought in the back of his head.The horrid transformation still crippling his mind. He rolled back to his side, tossing the blanket over head as if to protect him from his own crushing memories. Although many years have passed he had still not been able to shake the experience. It was a recurring nightmare, and this night was like many others before that.

It began the same as always. And once the flashback begun, it was almost impossible for Ash to shake. The sudden and frightful change in Pikachu’s appearance followed by the vicious, violent rage taking complete control over Pikachu’s body. What was once his cute and cuddly comrade was now nothing more than a murderous monster. Pikachu’s sharp razor like fangs tearing into the flesh of his friends. The cold dead stare of Brock’s decapitated head dangling from the blood covered jaws of Pikachu. He could still feel the trembling wave of energy from the Thunder Shock, and the intense smell of burning flesh coming from Misty’s severed limbs. It was as if he was teleported back in time. The memories and the pain were too real. There was so much that even time could not erase. He had made it out alive, but inside he was dead.

After years of intensive therapy, going in and out of mental rehabilitation facilities and therapists offices, he was unable to recover. Even those closest to him were no help. Having shared in the traumatizing incident themselves, they had done their best to shake Ash of his anxiety and fears. But it was of no use. Ash was never able to fully return to his life. In the process, he destroyed the only relationships he held near. He was plagued with the idea that they have moved on with their lives, while he had not, abandoning him. The once happy notion of friendship and camaraderie now gone. Together forever was nothing but a lie. Alone and in fear, Ash lived his life half heartedly. He gave up on his dreams. Moving far from the Kanto Region he called home, hiding himself deep within the snowy depths of Mt. Silver, located on the far side of the Johto Region. Very few travelers managed to make there way to the top of the mountain. It was there that he could truly be alone. In that thought, he was able to find a small sense of peace.

No longer were the dreams and aspirations of a young boy, destined to catch them all. His days longing for the top were but a faint star, burning out in the distant night sky. It was over for him. He knew all too well. As he lie there his thoughts of death and the constant reminder of failure haunted his mind. 

“I can't sleep” Ash groaned. “I’ll never become a Pokemon Master….It’s all oger now.”  
He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his overly spiked bed head, green cut off gloves covering his hands. His jet black hair sticking up on both sides. Looking out into the vast darkness of the Viridian Forest. The emptiness of the night pushing on his heart. The cool night breeze blew softly through the cracks of his poorly made tent, sending a chill down Ash’s spine. His worn out t-shirt giving him little protection from the cold spring air. He curled his body tighter and burrowed his sharply featured face deeper into the pillow.  
“This is going to be a long night” he thought to himself before slowly falling back into his restless sleep.  
His first night back had been a hard one. It was a difficult decision. But in the back of Ash’s mind he knew he had to make a change. Pikachu had long since abandoned him. And although his friends had recovered, the threat still remained. Pikachu had vowed to end his life on that fateful night. That, Ash could never forget. The chances of ever meeting up with Pikachu again were slim to none, and Ash knew that. But he couldn't help but wonder, could he really change his fate? He had to at least try. After years of struggle he finally had made up his mind. He would leave his snowy hideaway and return to the place where it all happened. Back to where it all started. To the beginning of his life long struggle. He’d face his fears head on. He’d decided that the only way to move forward was to go back, as crazy as the idea sounded, it was his only choice. 

Ash had returned to his hometown of Pallet Town the day before. The trip had been a long and strenuous one. Making his way down from the deserted mountainside and through the vast terrain of the Johto Region, finally stopping in the beachside paradise of Olivine City. It was there that he managed to win a ticket aboard the S.S. Aqua, Johto's only outgoing transportation, in a back alley game of poker. Penniless and broke, he had no chance of obtaining admission the legal way. Often times throughout his journey, he considered turning back. After a tormenting week long boat ride, and countless sea sick nights, he had finally arrived. Pallet Town was a quite, small suburban village, with a whooping population of 5. Including his family, and his rival neighbors, the Oaks. The town consisted of a few small houses, and of course, Professor Oak's laboratory. No special attractions or notable landmarks, in fact there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about it. It may have lacked in uniqueness, but it made up for with its quaint and peaceful charm. Pallet Town was a place of new beginnings as far as Ash was concerned, and that was enough. 

While the exterior of the town remained the same, those living within did not. It had been years since Ash had actually spoken to his mother. She had sent him a few letters in an attempt to communicate, but all remained unanswered. With no success, the letters eventually died off completely. He was surprised to see that she had taken up residence with his old mentor Professor Oak in his absence. Evidently they had been hooking up behind his back for quite some time. The idea made Ash’s stomach turn. There was no way he could properly acknowledge their relationship. It wasn’t even the fact that he looked up to the professor as a respectable scientist and mentor that angered him, it was that he was a proud member of the Ketchum family, and there wasn't a chance in hell he’d ever fornicate with an Oak. Regardless, he could not let the newly found disgust he felt towards his mother’s life choices distract him from his true purpose. Confronting his fears….and Pikachu. He had to move forward. 

As Ash left the gates of Pallet Town, heading out towards Route 1, his thoughts began to wander back to the days when he had first begun his Pokemon journey. The day of his first 10th birthday, over 16 years ago. Returning to the Kanto region after all these years, it was as if time had stood still. Well, for him at least. So much had changed since his first journey into the wild. Everything was so simple back then. There was hope and his days were filled with adventure and excitement. Not to mention the sudden appearance of hundreds of new pokemon species that were being discovered every few years. Making things that much more confusing for the retired trainer. It was almost surreal. His old out of date Pokedex would be of no use the second time around, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The startling loud croak of a near by Pidgey cracked the silent morning air.   
“Bakawwwww”   
The early morning sun rose softly above the Viridian Forest, the grass moist and cool with the dew of spring. Ash squirmed beneath the blankets.   
"Ugh." He mumbled "I really gotta get my shit together..." Slowly, Ash lifted his still groggy body out of his makeshift bed.   
"Guess I better eat something."   
Gathering himself, he began rummaging through his oversized green backpack, pulling out a leftover piece of toast from the morning before. As usual, his mother would not allow him to leave unprepared. Packing him plenty of rations and clean underwear. His mother always did have a thing for freshly pressed whitey tighties. So much so, that for some unknown reason she had kept a drawer full, just in case. She had always been the type to over worry, but even this he could not seem to believe. Despite the oddity of it all, he accepted her kindness without question. Taking the first bite of his stale toast, he began to wonder if she treated the professor the same, but quickly shook the idea. This was his special privilege as his son, he assured himself.  
Ash quickly began packing his belongings. He hadn't brought much, just the essentials. Items for basic survival, his old pokedex, Naruto volume 6 (his favorite), and a single master ball. With the toast firmly grasped between his teeth, he ran off deeper into the forest. If he didn't move quickly he would never make it to Pewter City before sunset. 

The Viridian Forest spread out for miles. One could easily get lost in its vastness if not careful. Luckily for Ash, this wasn't his first time navigating the intricate twist and turns of the dense Pokemon filled forestry. Even after all these years, he knew his way around. He made his way swiftly through the beaten down path of the many trainers before him. Only straying slightly from their lead. After a short amount of time he came across a large plain of tall grass, cut perfectly between the thick brush of trees.   
"This is it!" Ash thought. "My time to shine!"   
This was his moment. Even with his dreams of Pokemon mastery gone, he still would never be able to make it through his journey alone. He needed an ally. A new pokemon to stay by his side. He couldn't force his friendship upon people, but pokemon were different. They would love you unconditionally. Which was something Ash both feared and secretly yearned for. The tall grass was the perfect place to make this happen. Every great trainer knew that the best pokemon were always hiding amongst the tall grass. He reached his hand to his belt, lifting his shirt, he pulled out a single master ball. The power overwhelmed him. As he held the shining purple ball of hope, his hands began to tremble. This was it. With this ball he could take the next step in his road to redemption. Filled with terror and excitement, he lifted his foot and took his first step into the field. Making his way slowly, at first, then picking up his pace. He walked aimlessly. Retracing his steps and turning in circles, hoping for that special someone to appear. 

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the patch directly in front of him. He stopped, and stood still. Waiting. A wild Xatu, strangely resembling Nicolas Cage, flew frantically towards him. Startled and fear stricken, Ash ran for his life.   
"Da hell is that thing?!" He screamed.  
"Error. Error. Recalculating" the electronic voice of his ancient pokedex responded.   
"Auugh! Not now you old piece of junk!"   
"At least I age, unlike some people." The pokedex retorted.   
Caught off guard by the sarcastic remark, Ash lost sight of his way and ran head first into a nearby tree. Crashing directly into the outlying forest. His body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Now out of harms way, he laid on the ground, exhausted and defeated.  
"Fuck" He thought, as he closed his eyes in shame.   
After a moment, he sat up and began to stand to his feet. His head was meet yet again with a loud crack. In the excitement of the moment he had failed to notice the large green crescent shaped Pokemon hanging from the branches above. Ash took a step back and stared at the helpless Pokemon, in all its glory. There it was. Failure could not stop him. Because dangling right before his eyes was his ticket to freedom. It was Metapod. A cocoon like bug Pokemon. So hard and rigid, with sadness in its eyes. A sadness Ash understood. There was nothing stopping him. With a eccentric turn of his baseball cap, he clenched his fist around his master ball, and wound himself up to throw. It had been so long since he had caught a Pokemon, and yet the movements came naturally to him.   
"Metapod, You're mine!"   
He threw the ball towards Metapod. Hitting it directly in the face. A bright burst of light shown from the ball as it popped open, absorbing the Metapod within it. The master ball fell to the ground. Ash held his breath as he waited. The few short moments felt like hours as the ball lie there shaking then slowly dying off. He did it. After 16 years, Ash Ketchum was now the proud owner of a Metapod. He dropped to his knees, overwhelmed.  
“I..I did it.” he stammered.  
Shaking, Ash stared deeply at his open spread hand. His mind was overtaken with the sudden realization of his accomplishments. His anxiety flooded over and he felt as if he were drowning in his own thoughts. Still staring, he clenched his fist tightly.   
He was abruptly awakened from his own mind fuckery by the whiney shrill sound of a voice ringing in his ears.  
“HEEEEY! I’m talking to you!” the voice shrieked. “Jeez! Are you even listening?!”  
Ash’s eyes came back into focus. He turned his head to see a small young boy standing in front of him. The youngster was dressed casually. Wearing a baseball hat, t-shirt, and the most incredible pair of shorts Ash had ever seen.  
“Hi!” the young boy exclaimed. “I like shorts!”  
Ash looked back at the boy, puzzled. “You do have nice sho-”   
“GUESS WHAT! If you beat me in a Pokemon battle, I’ll tell you why I like to wear my shorts in the tall grass!” the youngster interrupted.  
“Whaa...But I didn’t as-”  
Before Ash could even finish his sentence, the boy’s pokeball was flying in the air.   
“RATTATA GOOO!”   
The pokeball clunked to the ground, breaking open. From the shinning bright light appeared a hideous small purple rat-like Pokemon with large protruding front teeth. Ash fumbled and tried to gather his surroundings, reaching for his master ball, still laying on the ground a few feet from him. Grabbing hold, he took a deep breath. The last time he was in a battle was in a wasted attempt to stop Pikachu….the nightmare flashed across Ash’s mind. He felt the familiar pain in his gut. “No, not now.” he thought. Using all his strength, he managed to suppress the creeping thoughts. Now was not the time for it. He would withstand the crippling nightmare of his past and face the future head on in a Pokemon battle.  
“Metapod! I choose you!”  
The pokeball flew from Ash’s fingertips. He was finally letting go. In another burst of light, Metapod appeared. The afternoon sun reflected off his stiff and inflexible exterior, like an armored warrior standing his ground.  
“My Rattata is in the top 10 percent of all Rattata” the youngster boasted. “You’ll never be able to defeat him!”  
Rattata lunged quickly at Metapod, smashing his tiny rodent skull into Metapod’s tough exterior. The attack sent Metapod tumbling backwards. Clearly weakened by the attack, Ash felt at a loss. However, the battle was not over just yet.  
“Metapod use Harden!” Ash commanded.  
It was the only way he could defend himself from Rattata’s ongoing blows. After continuous attacks, it was clear that both sides were beginning to weaken. Rattata swiftly turned and struck his tail against Metapod with such force that the recoil sent him plunging to his defeat. Metapod reveled in his victory.  
“NO WAY! I can’t believe I lost!” the youngster cried.  
“Believe it” Ash shot back.  
The youngster bent down to scoop up his now fainted Rattata into his small youthful arms, taking extra care not to tarnish his exceptionally fantastic shorts. He took a step closer to Ash and leaned in gently, stretching his length to meet his.  
“It’s because they’re comfy and easy to wear.” he whispered before turning and walking away. Ash watched silently as the boy faded into the depths of the forest. Rendered speechless by this amazing new revelation.


	3. Chapter 3

It was some time until Ash finally came to. He had spent the better part of the last hour questioning his life choice in leg wear when he realized there was something different about Metapod. In fact, it wasn't a Metapod at all. What now sat before him was a glowing orb of light and a superfluous amount of sparkles. The sight was blinding, but he couldn't look away. After a moment, the silhouette of a large butterfly began to emerge. The curvature of the wings, those wide egg-shaped eyes. It was a face Ash had long since forgotten, but only now did the memory return to him. From the molted carcass of Metapod rose a fresh new Butterfree. Back in the happier days of his life, Ash had trained alongside his cherished Butterfree companion. The thought of being able to relive those moments pleased him. Maybe this time he could do it right.  
"B-Butterfree!" Ash ran to his new Pokemon with open arms.  
Wrapping his arms firmly around the soft roundness of its body, gently he began running his hands down the base of its wings, enveloping himself in its warmth.  
"Welcome to the family son." Ash whispered proudly.  
The time was now. With his new partner at his side he would finally be able to take back his life. His chances of defeating Pikachu now seemed within reach. He could do it.

As the pair traveled onwards the density of the forest slowly began to dwindle out. The day had grown long, and the early dusk of night was beginning to settle across the skyline. After hours of walking they came upon a break in the trees. Peaking through the cracks of the branches and brush was the bustling city lights gleaming brightly in the distance. Their journey through the endless Viridian Forest was over, he had finally made it to Pewter City.  
Ash let out his signature throaty laugh "We did it! Pewter City, we will rock you!"

With Butterfree tagging close behind, Ash ran off towards the nearing city landscape. Memories of the past invaded his mind. It was in this very city that he met his dear friend Brock. Back in the days of his Pokemon travels, Brock was always there for him, offering words of wisdom, cooking meals, and keeping them dry from the rain with his trusty "drying" pan. The salty and disappointing flavor of his freshly baked donuts still lingered in the back of Ash's throat. Brock had been the most reliable person he’d had in his god forsaken life. Unfortunately now, the bond they once shared was broken. Even if they were able to reunite, would things still be the same? Ash wondered to himself. Would they be able to rebuild the close connection the two once shared? It seemed doubtful. After moving to the snowy mountain tops of the Johto Region, Ash had completely cut all contact with the outside world. He couldn't bring himself to face his peers. It was shortly after his last meeting with his friends that his life hit its bottom point. Just recalling the memory embarrassed him. His cheeks redden with the thought. It was after his release from rehab at the Second Chansey Rehabilitation Center, both Brock and Misty banded together to provide him with the support he needed but the act proved useless in the end. Ash was still too broken.

The initial excitement of the city soon began to fade as the memories of the past continually began to creep and fill Ash's mind. The night life of the city was beginning to pick up. Busy late night traffic filled the streets while the sidewalks and buildings were overflowing with bustling herds of people. Ash pushed his way through the tight crowd.  
"I'd rather deal with swarms of Beedrill than this." Ash complained to himself.  
"Make sure to stay close, ok Butterfree?"  
Living alone in the mountains for so long, he'd grown use to his solidarity. Very few travelers passed through the rough terrain of Mt. Silver, and those that did kept to themselves. Unlike his small hometown, or even the empty forest route leading here, Pewter City was like a foreign land. He was completely unused to his new surroundings. So much so that he failed to notice the quick change of the street light. It happened within a blink of an eye. Life moved in slow motion as he helplessly watched Butterfree, his cherished new friend, fly head first into the crowded city streets. Within an instance, an enormous speeding bus collided with Butterfree, smashing its fragile bug-like body into applesauce. Guts and innards flew across the grill as the bus sped away. Not hesitating once. All that remained was an indistinguishable pile of purple mush lying dead in the road. 

Completely overtaken with shock and horror, Ash fell to his knees. Curling over in despair, he pound his fist angrily against the hard cement ground.   
"Bye-bye Butterfree" Ash cried with gritted teeth.  
He lifted his head for a moment, only to witness Butterfree's pitiful remains being run over repeatedly by the steady flow of traffic. He couldn't bare to watch. How could the world betray him like this yet again? His first Butterfree had left him, yes, but nothing could compare to this. At least the last time he knew he was in a happier place, living out his buggy life doing the frickle frackle with his lady friends. That he could handle. But this....this was different. Tears poured down Ash's face. It was too much. He curled his body tighter, the pain of loss tearing him apart from the inside. He lied traumatized and broken on the streets. Many people came and went, but none paid him any attention. Just another weirdo out for a night on the town they assumed.

Hours passed, and Ash remained unmoved. Still lying in his self created pit of despair. Suddenly, he felt the strong, yet gentle touch of a hand rest upon his shoulder.  
"Ash, is that you?" The familiar voice asked.  
It had been years since he last heard the sound, yet he knew without a doubt who the deep husky voice belonged to. Ash slowly released himself from the fetal position and raised his head towards the familiar stranger. He wore a loosely buttoned dress shirt and stylish slacks. His dark brown hair was clearly disheveled and a slight smell of alcohol and expensive cologne lingered on the surface of his deeply tanned skin. Although he seemed slightly unkempt, there was a strangely attractive appeal to him that even made Ash take notice. Despite his unconventional facial features, he radiated the aura of a true playboy, the kind that could sweep any woman off their feet. The man looked down at Ash with his beady line shaped eyes. As he did so, a sad concerning smile spread across his perfectly chiseled face.  
"Well no shit, it is you."  
"B-Brock? But how?" Ash managed to speak through the tears. His large copper colored eyes shaking with surprise.  
"God, never thought'd I'd see you here. This is really onyx-pected. You look terrible!" He scoffed.  
Ash sniffled, trying to regain his composure. "Bu-But-Butterfree..." He could barely get the words out. It took all his strength not to break down again.  
Brock stretched his long, sturdy arm towards the trainer, offering him his hand.  
"Come on, let's get you off the street first." He replied. "We'll talk later."  
Ash lifted his hand to Brock's. Grabbing hold of his weak and tired limbs, Brock helped to lift Ash from his spot on the ground, bringing him to his feet.  
"You did it again, Ash Ketchum...you really fucked up this time." Brock shook his head in sadness and disbelief as he carefully lead his friend to salvation.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite having tragically lost a life to the night, the city was alive. The city doesn't stop for anybody, that was apparent. After a back breaking walk through the streets, and another tedious struggle up the stairs, they finally arrived at Brock’s apartment. Throwing Ash’s weight towards the wall, he fumbled to reach his keys, buried deep within the pockets of his designer pants.   
“Got ‘em!” he breathed victoriously.   
He stretched to unlock the door with his open hand, the other lightly supporting his still feeble friend. Propping open the door, he carefully lead Ash inside.  
“Well that’s a load off” Brock announced with a faint chuckle, tossing Ash’s lifeless body on to a nearby couch.   
His limp figure slouching, causing him to nearly slide off the slick leather seat. He had clearly given up on life. Exhausted from the walk, Brock headed for the kitchen. Opening a tall cabinet door, he pulled out two short glasses, dropping ice into each, and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Twisting open the lid with ease, he steadily poured the liquor into each of the glasses. The chill of the ice cracking underneath the warmth of the dark carmely liquid.  
“Here. You’re gonna need this.” Brock advised, while serving Ash his share of the drinks.  
“What is this?” Ash moaned.  
“It’s whiskey...on the rocks.”  
Throwing his ambition to the wind, Ash quickly guzzled the drink in one shot. The thick, bold flavors dominated his mouth. It was definitely an acquired taste, Ash thought to himself, rather disgusting actually. However, the overwhelming intensity of the drink had made him forget the unspeakable events of earlier, even for a second, and he needed anything that would help to ease the pain. Drink after drink, Ash tried his best to wash away the misery that filled his grief stricken heart. Soon the outside world become an indistinguishable blur, his thoughts and words becoming jumbled and flip flopped. The fierceness of the alcohol affecting him in ways he was not use to. Slithering his way off the seat, he made his way to Brock's side, stumbling slightly before snuggling his firm rear tightly in the small gap left between his friend and the side of the couch. The black leather seat forming around his tiny ass. He flung his arms dramatically over Brock's broad shoulders, throwing his weight against his.   
“Hee~yyy” the trainer slurred.  
Brock turned to him, looking mildly annoyed. As he did their faces grew closer. Ash could feel the gentle caress of his breath blow softly across his neck. It may have been the alcohol, but the feeling was oddly satisfying, making the thick bulge in his faded blue jeans harden with strange delight.  
"I think you've had a little too much to drink." Brock scorned, attempting to release himself from Ash's grasp.  
Refusing, Ash pushed his body closer, his stiffness softly grazing Brock's meaty thighs.  
"Sorry, but Harden is not effective." He groaned, taking notice of Ash's growing pleasure.  
Pushing with more force than before, Brock managed to unearth himself from Ash's drunken body. Using all his strength, he grabbed his tipsy friend by the hand, forcefully pulling him into his arms. Lifting his weight, he silently carried him to the bedroom. His strong manly grasp sent a thrill through Ash's body, making his heart doki doki. The tender warmth of his touch, his chest close to his, it was almost euphoric. Ash looked towards him, bewildered. His wide copper eyes sparkling. He felt like a princess being doted on by his beloved prince.  
"Ah. Stop with the baby doll eyes....just go to sleep!" Brock scolded, dropping him onto the bed.  
Bouncing off the plush blankets Ash's body almost instantly gave into the comfort. Still weak from the day, he fell asleep quickly. Watching over him for a moment, Brock carefully left the room, leaving Ash alone for the night.

Once asleep, the nightmare that frequented Ash's dreams slowly started to creep its way back into his intoxicated mind. Laying alone in the unfamiliar bed, the hurt again became real. He awoke, scared. Tears gradually filled his eyes.  
"Not again....please." Ash pleaded through clenched teeth.  
Turning his gaze towards the night sky, the city lights gleaming brightly through the large modern window, he prayed softly. He desperately yearned for a better future. How much longer would he be able to live with this pain? The past had haunted him for too long, at this point in his life he desired nothing more but to break free.   
"P-please, I can't go on like this anymore...I just can't!" He cried. A single tear falling down his cheek.  
"I need to know why. I need closure....b-but most of all...I need justice."  
"DID SOMEBODY SAY JUSTICE?!" the sultry sound of Vic Mignogna's voice bellowed from the heavens, his words echoing.  
An explosion of blinding bright light filled the room and twinkling star dust fell from above with a burst. A powerful gust of wind swirled throughout the enclosed area like a cyclone. His signature baseball cap flew from its place, causing his jet black locks to fall and entangle in front of his face. 

From within the shining light display, a majestic, yet petit pony emerged. The creature was painted with vibrant colors. It's fluffy red quaff of hair and flowing turquoise tail swaying softly in the air. Its most notable feature, however, was the large blue horn, slightly resembling an intricate dildo, perched upon its forehead.  
Startled, Ash squealed out " W-who are you?!"  
Jumping up from his comfortable position on the bed. He braced himself before the mythical being.  
"I AM KELDEO, THE SWORD OF JUSTICE!" The pony boasted. "I AM HERE TO ANSWER YOUR PRAYERS."   
"But how did you know?" Ash questioned. His mind still feeling wasted and muddled.  
"I can always hear the cries of those in need of justice." Keldeo replied, leaning in close to Ash's side. Ensuring that he savor the impact of every word. The soothing, robust yet youthful tone of his voice demanded respect.  
"Can you really help me?" the uneasy trainer begged.  
Keldeo turned to Ash, staring deeply at him, his round eyes full of trust.   
"I shall bestow upon you a team of warriors, worthy of a Pokemon Master. With this you can truly win." Keldeo assured.  
With a swift flick of his hoof, six glowing pokeballs appeared before him. Ash stared in amazement. The earlier sadness now almost completely washed away.  
"For me?" he asked.   
Keldeo nodded. He gestured to Ash, nudging his snout towards the luminous orbs. Ash responded, awkwardly scurrying from his spot and quickly scooting the pokeballs within his reach.  
"Remember Ash..." Keldeo began. "Don't stop!"  
"Don't stop...There is so much to be found. You can find paradise, all you have to do is go!...Go free your soul." He continued. " There is nothing you can't live through. Nothing ever dies. You can rise again!"  
Taking in his encouraging words of wisdom, Ash nodded thankfully.   
"Summon me when you're in need." Keldeo called out. His words fading off as he spoke. And with that Keldeo made his dramatic departure, the beaming light engulfing the room once again, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. Flopping back onto the bed, Ash laid silently, trying his best to understand the situation that just took place. However the task proved impossible for his drunken mind. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Giving in to the night.


End file.
